The Songfic Opera
by Purple Mystic
Summary: The songfic opera was arrived! Sam has a talk with her conscience in the park, but to see something shocking! Used to be Unfaithful NO LONGER A THREESHOT! A STORY! I updated! R&R! Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Unfaithful

Me: Hi! This is Samylew! I will update 'Skittles' later. Right now, I'm eating chocolate, watching a sad romantic movie, and my mom puts on the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna.

A fan fiction is born. This is really not me to write something like this, but I'm practicing. Do not flame if you don't like the story. Anyways, here's my story. Also, it's about Paullina. The song in a way makes sense for her. I love DxS. I did NOT really make it, DxP. (Also this is my first songfic, not counting my first story.)

**Unfaithful**

_-By-_

_Sammy_

Paullina was getting ready for a date with Danny Phantom. She was supposed to meet him in the park. After that she was going on a date with Dash. _Two boys! How lucky can one girl be!_

_**Story of my life**_

_**Searching for the right**_

_**But it keeps avoiding me**_

_**Sorrow in my soul**_

_**Cause it seems that wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

Paullina walked slowly to the park to collect her thoughts. _I should be happy. But why now do I feel guilty? **Maybe because you feel wrong because he's a hero and you're a skank?**_

_**He's more than a man**_

_**And this is more than love**_

_**This reason that the sky is blue**_

_**But the clouds are rolling in**_

_**Because I'm gone again**_

_**And to him I just can't be true**_

_Who said that? **I'm your conscience. You ignored me since forever, I thought I was dead. **Why should I feel guilty, I love both. **Right… You think that.**_

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

**_To know I'm happy with some other guy_**

_**I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Ever time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be a murderer**_

Paullina stopped in her tracks. _This is weird to be talking to myself. Of course I love both! **Paullina! Stop being a selfish little brat! Sorry! But some times you have to be hard on yourself! **_Paullina started to walk again.

_**I feel it in the air**_

_**As I'm doing my hair**_

_**Preparing for another date**_

_**A kiss upon my cheek**_

_**As he reluctantly**_

_**Asks if I'm gonna be out late**_

_**I say I won't be long**_

_**Just hanging with the girls**_

_**A lie I didn't have to tell**_

_**Because we both know**_

_**Where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

_Look, I have to be on time on my date with Inviso-Bill. **If you weren't so hard headed, you would realize he tells you to call him Phantom… Danny Phantom. **So? Hey! He has the same first name as the loser at Casper high. **Yes, Captain Obvious. **For a conscience, you're mean. **Well, I am you.**_

'_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know I'm happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

Paullina was halfway to her destination. _I'm not mean, am I? _Paullina pondered this question until her conscience gave her the answer. _**Yes… Yes you are. **Who asked you! **Paullina, you better choose one. Just as you keep secrets from him, he keeps secrets from you. **What do you mean?_

**_I don't wanna do this anymore_**

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be…**_

_**A murderer**_

_**Paullina, you always put this thought in the back of your head! Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton! **W-what! **Remember when you were using Danny to get to Phantom. After Danny left Phantom came, when Phantom left, Danny back? One in the same. **THAT'S NOT TRUE! _Paullina looked at her watch. _Shoot! I'm late! _Paullina heard the voice again. **_Paullina, even you're smart enough to figure this out._**

_**Our love, his trust**_

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

_**I don't wanna do this**_

_**Anymore**_

_**Uh**_

_**Anymore (Anymore)**_

Paullina made to the park. She saw Phantom sitting on the park bench. "Hello, Paullina. You're a little late." Paullina looked at him. _It's now or never._

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**And every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life…**_

Paullina looked him in the eyes. The once gleeful, happiness-filled eyes were now darkening, bleak, and sad. "Phantom… I know you are Danny Fenton." Phantom's eyes widened. "Danny… Do you love me?"

_**I don't wanna be… A murderer**_

…**_Murderer…_**

…

**Whoa. Did, I write that? Do you want me to continue, in Danny's POV before Paullina came, and he was walking there? Then, write his answer? Also, here's a hint: I'm a DxS fan! Also, Danny's not a cheater, and has feelings for Sam. What song to use? TELL ME! Review and give me a song to use, if you have one. Or just give the name of the music artist. Please!**

**Laterz**

**Samylew (No flames)**


	2. Happy Couple

**Unfaithful**

Maya: Hi! I saw my sister wrote a new story, sooo… I decided to finish it! Don't tell Sammy! Anyways, I checked your reviews. I wanted to use this hurtful song, but I don't want my sis to find hits from Paullina fans in her email. So, I chose this song by Simple Plan, that someone told me about in a review. Enjoy.

(Also the title is different because that is the name of the song. Also let me remind you: HE'S THINKING OF SAM!)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE!

**Happy Couple**

Danny was changing into Phantom, to go meet Paullina for their date. He was suppose to be playing video games with Sam and Tucker, but canceled. _Speaking of Sam, she's grown distant me. I wonder why?_

**_Imagine me and you, I do.  
_****_I think about you day and night, it's only right.  
_****_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight.  
_****_So happy together,_**

Danny Phantom started to fly slowly. _**Are you an idiot? **What?_

**_If I should call you up, invest a dime.  
_****_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind.  
_****_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine.  
_****_So happy together,_**

Danny paused. _Who are you? **Hi, I'm your conscience. You always ignore me when it comes to your love life. **My love life is perfectly fine! **Right… **Shut Up!_

**_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you.  
_****_For all my life,  
_****_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue.  
_****_For all my life,_**

Danny covered his ears. _I said… SHUT UP! **You're just saying that because you know I'm right. First, Valerie. Now, Paullina. You can't choose, can you? Also, what about Sam? **What about her?_

**_Me and you, and you and me.  
_****_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be,  
_****_The only one for me is you and you for me.  
_****_So happy together,_**

_I don't love Sam. **Wonder why your name is 'Clueless'? Because you are too clueless to figure out she loves you. **She doesn't love me. **YES SHE DOES, YOU IDIOT! **_

**_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,  
_****_For all my life,  
_****_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue.  
_****_For all my life,_**

_**THINK! She blushes when you both touch, she always stand by you at your stupidest! She likes Fenton and Phantom. **Yeah… But, Paullina! **Oh please! She ignores you when you tell her to call you 'Phantom', she always leave at a precise time. She's cheating on you.  
**LIES!_

**_Me and you and you and me,  
_****_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be.  
_****_The only one for me is you and you for me.  
_****_So happy together,_**

**_Sam LOVES you! And you LOVE her. Paullina is cheating on you! Hell! You didn't even tell her you're Danny Fenton! _**Phantom arrived to the park. He was still battling his conscience. _STOP IT! Paullina is NOT a cheater! She loves me! **She loves Phantom, A popular hero; she is, in the words of Sam, 'A shallow little witch' Face it, your raging hormones, not love. **Who are you!_

**_Me and you and you and me,  
_****_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be.  
_****_The only one for me is you and you for me,  
_****_So happy together,_**

**_Let's just said I have been talking in third person. But, still. Do comprehend what I told you? _**Danny thought about what is true and what's not. The voice was true. He was not. _I understand. I love… Sam. **See! How hard was that! **You know you do help this situation, but caused it? **Whatever.**_

Phantom sat on park bench, waiting for Paullina, decided how to tell her he was Danny, and to break up with her. (A/N: YES!) _She might be shallow, but I don't want to hurt her. **No! Stick it to her! **Okay… that is a different voice! WHO are you! **Ummm… Bye! **Okay… _Paullina arrived.

**_So happy together,  
_****_How is the weather?  
_****_So happy together,  
_****_We're happy together,_**

"Hey, Paullina… You're a little late." _It's now or never. _"Paul-" "Phantom, I know you are Danny Fenton." _How did she know! _"Danny, do you love me?"

**_So happy together,  
_****_Happy together,  
_****_So happy together,  
_****_So happy… Together_**.

…

**YAY! If anybody is wondering who is the 2nd voice that was me! The other voice will be revealed in the next chapter. Argh! I ended it on the same cliffy! **

**Oh well! Sammy will write the next chapter, to reveal his answer. In a way, I already gave it away! Ha! Ha! Please review and give me a new song! Here's my username if we didn't have to share a computer!**

**Laterz,**

**Purple Mystic **

**Bye! **


	3. If we were a movie

**If We Were a Movie**

**Me: I would like to thank the patient people who await my updates. Well, I'm back! I have recently got an account on DeviantART, if anyone who is on there, wants to speak to me. Just go to my profile and click "homepage". Thank you! Here's the long-awaited chapter 3! At the end you will get a surprise.**

_**If We Were a Movie**_

Sam Manson was in her room listening to her Gothic CDs. She sighed, her aggression getting worst. She had been mad that Danny had cancelled playing video games with Tucker and her. She didn't play, but she missed listening to his laughter while playing and winning. _He so cute…His hair, eyes, his signature smile- **You have it bad don't you? **Huh?_

_**Uh oh** _

_**There you go again, talking cinematic**_

_**Yeah you!**_

_**You're charming, got everybody star struck**_

_**I know**_

_**How you always seem to go**_

_**For the obvious, instead of me**_

_**But get a ticket and you'll see**_

_Huh? Who are you? **I'm the Easter Bunny! Yah brood, (Kid) I'm your conscience, and for a tough Goth, you sure are weak! **Hey! I'm not weak! **I think you should take a walk.**_

Sam growled, but grabbed her jacket to go outside. The nighttime air was chilled and Sam pulled her jacket on to her more. She took a walk through the park. She leaned against a tree to relax.

_**If we were a movie**_

**_You're be the right guy_**

**_And I'll be the best friend_**

**_You'll fall in love with_**

_**In the end**_

**_We'll be laughing_**

**_Watching the sunset_**

_**Fade to black**_

**_Show the names_**

**_Play the happy songgg…_**

To Sam's dislike, her nagging conscience came back. _**Just admit it! You love Danny! Say it with me now! You…Love…Danny…Fenton/Phantom. Say it! **Ugh! I do not! As far as now, I hate him! **Awww… Your denial is cute! **You're scaring me… **Hey! I'm just a voice in YOUR head. **_Sam started hearing voices from the other side of the tree.

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**When you call me**_

_**I can hear it in your voice**_

_**Oh sure!**_

_**Wanna see me**_

_**And tell me all about her**_

_**La la**_

**_I'll be acting through my tears_**

**_Guess you'll never know_**

_**That I should win**_

**_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_**

Sam leaned against the tree to see two figures talking. Sam recognized these figures as Danny and Paullina.

(We all know the conversation and the cliffy, so let's skip that! It gets old QUICK.)

Sam gasped. She was so shocked that she accidentally tripped into sight.

"SAM??!!" Danny looked stunned.

_**If we were a movie**_

**_You'll be the right guy_**

**_And I'll be the best friend_**

**_You'll fall in love with_**

_**In the end**_

**_We'll be laughing_**

_**Watching the sunset**_

_**Fade to black**_

_**Show the names **_

**_Play the happy songgg…_**

Sam got up and ran before either could respond. And- PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!!!

Their conscience were held hostage by the devil! Now you know what happens...

"I love you, Paullina."

**Everything is going according to plan...**

_TBC_

_THIS IS _**NOT**_ THE END. This going to become more than a three-shot! It is a full story! The bold is the evil devil or evil side of the conscience. Review to tell me you are mad or happy. I already know the song I'm using, but if you can guess it, I'll put you in the story with the character of your chose._

_It has been on Disney Channel._

_The singer was in "High School Musical"_

_It is a girl._

_And a small part of the song! "You know you miss me baby boy-" VERY short. Review! _

_**Purple Mystic**_

**_P.S, This will have love triangles, jealousy, heart-break, vendettas, revenge, and all those cliffies! It will be more than one pairing, so don't complain to me! The pairing is always going to change! _**


End file.
